ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen 2
Frozen 2 is an 2018 American theatrical computer animated epic musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel of the 2013 film Frozen. Plot Voice cast *Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa the Snow Queen and Anna's elder sister, The Queen of Arendelle. **Eva Bella as Young Elsa **E.G Daily as Baby Elsa *Josh Groban as Dylan, He accompanies Elsa on her journey and has the same ice powers as she does. *Kristen Bell as Princess Anna, Elsa's younger sister,Kristoff's wife and the mother of Heidi and Joseff like her sister, she has elemental powers, in this case, love that can "save the day" **Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Anna *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, Anna's husband and the father of Heidi and Joseff, he is a rugged mountain man and iceman accompanied by a reindeer named Sven. *Josh Gad as Olaf A friendly snowman who serves as the comic relief and Anna,Elsa and Kristoff's friend. *Santino Fontana as Hans, The main antagontist. *Alan Tudyk as The Duke of Weselton the second antagontist. *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow, He is now King of the Snowmen of Elsa's Ice Palace after he crowned himself. When he met Elsa again he returned the crown back to her before returning to Arendelle together with Dylan, Mira and Aaron. He becomes more friendly to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and the citizens of Arendelle as it's guardian and protector. *Chris Wiliams as Oaken *Ciaran Hinds as The Grand Pabbie *GInnifer Goodwin as Mira, Elsa's Biological Mother and has ice element powers just like Elsa and Dylan. *Josh Dallas as Aaron, Elsa's Biological Father and Mira's Husband, has earth element powers. *Chris Kratts as Barak, The Bother of Cain and has earth element powers. *Martin Kratts as Cain, The Bother of Barak and has earth element powers. *Kristin Chenoweth as Drusilla, an enchented Rockwoman and Olaf's love interest. *Avi Kaplan as Nolan, he has Fire Element powers and part of a Band called nature. *Scott Hoying as Ray, he has Air Element powers and a member of nature . *Kirstie Maldonado as Aava, she has Water Element and a another member of nature. *Kevin Olusola as Kol, he has Earth Element powers and menber of nature as well as part work in the farms. with Barak and Cain. *Mitch Grassi as Wren, he has Air Element powers and a part of nature with Nolan,Ray, Aava and Kol. *Maurice LaMarche as King Agnarr, Elsa's Adopted Father and Anna's Biological Father. *Jennifer Lee as Queen lduna, Elsa's Adopted Mother and Anna's Biological Mother. *Tyree Brown as Joseff, Anna and Kristoff's son and Heidi's older Brother. *Katie Lopez as Heidi, Anna and Kristoff's daughter and Joseff's younger sister. Development Production Music Soundtrack #"Touch of Ice" - performed by Elsa #"Somehow I've Changed My Side" - A duet song by Anna and Elsa #"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman (Reprise)"/"Sleep Well Little Children" #"It's Good to Be Home" Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Frozen Category:Sequel Category:Disney films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:2017 Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:2019